


Omo Office

by hergan416, yugiomo (hergan416)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Male Solo, Omorashi, Other, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergan416/pseuds/hergan416, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergan416/pseuds/yugiomo
Summary: Someoneis too focused on work to make time for a bathroom break.





	Omo Office

Long fingers grasped the handle of the mug of coffee, bringing the lukewarm beverage to its owner’s lips. The other hand typed furiously, flying to the other side of the keyboard when necessary. Furrowed eyebrows revealed Kaiba’s frustration as he attempted to debug the code.

An email notification popped up on his screen and he glanced at it, noticing the time as he did so. His frown deepened. Twenty minutes until Isono would arrive and he would need to leave for the airport. He glared at the computer monitor. He reread the code and decided to try to run the program.

Error.

“Damn,” he swore aloud, downing the rest of the coffee and setting the mug down none-too-carefully in exclamation. Luckily it was sturdy and didn’t break. He rubbed his forehead, realizing that he was beginning to get a headache, and deciding more coffee would help. He reached for the pot and realized it was empty.

There was no time to make a new pot, not if he wanted this done by the deadline, so he just swore again and continued typing. A few minutes later and he had a new attempt, pushing run again. 

It took longer to come up with the error this time, so he had an opportunity to accidentally come into his body and focus on his aching bladder. He hadn’t decided he had time for a bathroom break for the last several hours, and certainly didn’t have time for one now. He scowled.

Five minutes. Well there was one last thing to try…. he began typing, trying to focus his attention on the code and not the threat of pissing his pants or the growing headache. He quickly typed the changes in and… the card database popped up when he ran the program. He relaxed, saving the program. He’d gotten it done with one minute to spare.

Immediately he tensed again though as he felt the overwhelming urge from between his legs begin to take over. Relaxing was not an option.

A buzz at the door startled him, meaning to alert him to Isono’s presence. Now he was  _too_ tense. He lost control of the first few drops, staining the crotch of his white dress pants. He regained control quickly, but his anger took over again. How dare Isono startle him into wetting like a four year old! 

He stood to open the door and give the man a piece of his mind, but lost control once more as he moved. His bladder seemed to have a mind of its own, and he was unable to stop it this time, even when he sat back down in hopes of regaining control.

The wet patch on his pants grew larger, and he gave up trying to hold back the flow, giving in to the relief overtaking him. He could feel the warmth between his legs and pooling on his leather chair. Drops hit the floor, flowing down his pant leg. And then it was over and he had to face the other side of the door.

He didn’t want to stand, though the desk did a poor job of hiding the mess anyway, a slight incline causing what liquid was on the floor by his desk to run towards the door. He pushed the automatic locks on the door and called for Isono to come in.

As soon as the door opened, he was yelling at the guard. “Isono. Fetch me new pants. This is your fault.”

But on the other side of the door stood Pegasus, his business rival and tormentor. Pegasus looked like a cat ready to pounce on his prey.

“Well, well, well Kaiba-boy,” he smirked. “Looks like someone has had a little  _accident.”_

“What the hell are you doing here?” Kaiba demanded, face red with embarrassment and anger.

“I thought I’d drop by and see how your little project was going,” the man cooed. “I didn’t realize you’d be…preoccupied. Well I’ll leave you to your guard,” he replied, pulling out his phone. “Of course I’d be daft not to gather some evidence. It would be a shame for this to make it’s way to the tabloids.” He smirked as he took a picture before kicking an unconscious Isono toward the doorway. 

“Good-bye Kaiba boy. With this picture, Kaiba Corp is as good as mine.” He turned away with a flourish, not looking backwards as he stalked away.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on my new tumblr page: yugiomo.tumblr.com.


End file.
